The instant invention relates to eating utensils and more particularly to a disposable support which is adapted to be easily and effectively assembled for supporting a set of eating utensils on a counter-top, table-top or the like.
As set forth in the applicants co-pending U.S. patent application number 07/143,171, it has recently been found that there is a significant need for an effective disposable device for supporting one or more eating utensils on a tabletop, countertop or the like both prior to and between periods of use. In this regard, it has been found that eating utensils can frequently become contaminated with bacteria and other foreign substances when they are placed on surfaces such as counter-tops or table-tops both prior to and/or between periods of use. Nevertheless, heretofore in most eating establishments, such as cafeterias, sandwich shops and fast food restaurants, where food is often served in paper or synthetic wrappings without plates, it has generally been common practice to either place utensils directly on counter-tops or table-top surfaces or to place them on paper napkins which, when removed, leave any utensils placed thereon directly on counter-top or table-top surfaces. This problem has been further compounded by the fact that in order to cut costs many eating establishments have reduced the amounts of plateware, including plates, saucers, etc, which is used in serving meals to their customers. The device disclosed in the applicant's above mentioned co-pending U.S. patent application was developed to fulfill this need and has been found to be highly effective for supporting eating utensils. However, despite its effectiveness, in some instances the device disclosed in the applicant's above mentioned co-pending U.S. patent application has been found to be difficult or awkward to assemble from a collapsed position to an erected position. Further, because of this it has been found that in some cases restaurant service personnel fail to provide their customers with utensil rests.
Devices representing the closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware are disclosed in the patents to Dodge U.S. Pat. No. 227,224; Moore U.S. Pat. No. 799,612; Fresh U.S. Pat. No. 1,264,914; Soybel U.S. Pat. No. 1,647,154; Zorsch U.S. Pat. No. 1,886,075; Feddersen Et Al U.S. Pat. No. 2,299,829; Pickering U.S. Pat. No. 2,354,968; Lunde U.S. Pat. No. 2,567,817; Lee U.S. Pat. No. 2,789,349; Mullins U.S. Pat. No. 2,651,927; Gray U.S. Pat. No. 2,615,318; Pfeiffer U.S. Pat. No. 3,382,986; Brown No. DES 196,133 and Dorper No. DES 292,861. However, while these references are believed to be generally related to the support for eating utensils of the instant invention, they fail to disclose or suggest a support having the unique closure assembly and/or the uniquely configured aperture of the support of the instant invention and accordingly, they are believed to be only of general interest with respect thereto.
The instant invention provides an effective support for eating utensils which is adapted to be readily and easily assembled to an erected position and to effectively remain in an assembled or erected position both prior to and during periods of use. Specifically, the support for eating utensils of the instant invention comprises an elongated support frame which is made from a substantially rigid sheet material and includes elongated substantially parallel first and second edges and a central support portion which extends upwardly and rearwardly from the first edge and then downwardly and further rearwardly to the second edge. The central support portion has an aperture formed therein which is adapted for receiving and supporting an eating utensil therein and the support further includes a first bottom wall which is hingeably attached to the support frame along the first edge and extends rearwardly toward the second edge and a second bottom wall which is hingeably attached to the support frame along the second edge and extends forwardly toward the first edge beneath the first bottom wall. The support has an open slot formed therein which extends along a portion of the first edge and it further includes a tab on the second bottom wall which is receivable in the slot in the first edge for maintaining the support in an assembled position. The support frame preferably meets the first bottom wall at an acute angle along the first edge and it preferably meets the second bottom wall at an acute angle along the second edge. The slot preferably extends along a distance of less than approximately 75% of the first edge and the support frame preferably extends arcuately upwardly from the first edge to a center line and then arcuately downwardly to the second edge. The support frame, the first bottom wall, the second bottom wall and the tab are preferably integrally blanked from a cardboard sheet material and the first and second bottom walls are preferably hingeably attached to the support frame along score lines. The tab is also preferably attached to the second bottom wall along a score line. The aperture in the support frame preferably includes a substantially oval-shaped main portion which is elongated in a direction substantially parallel to the first and second edges and a slot portion which is elongated in a direction extending toward the first and second edges. The slot portion is preferably angled inwardly slightly in its upward extent from the first and second edges in order to maintain the blade of a knife received therein in a slightly inwardly angled position so that the device does not tip over from the weight of the knife. The oval-shaped main portion preferably has a major axis which is substantially coextensive with the uppermost line of the support frame and the slot portion of the aperture preferably merges with the main portion at one end of the major axis thereof.
It has been found that the support for eating utensils of the instant invention can be quickly and easily assembled to an erected position and it has been further found that once it has been assembled, the support can be effectively utilized for supporting one or more eating utensils both prior to and between periods of use. It has been still further found that the support of the instant invention can be economically and easily manufactured from a single sheet of cardboard material and that the tab can be readily and easily assembled in the slot on the first edge to retain the utensil rest in an erected position. In this regard, once the tab has been assembled in the slot, it engages the inner side of the support frame so that support frame, the first bottom wall and the tab effectively cooperate to retain the support in an assembled or erected position. Further, because of the unique configuration of the aperture in the support frame, the support for the eating utensils can be readily and easily blanked from a single sheet of cardboard material and it can be effectively utilized for supporting a pair of eating utensils. Specifically, the support can be utilized for supporting a pair of utensils, such as a spoon and a knife with the spoon received in the ovalshaped main portion of the aperture and the knife received in the slot portion. When a spoon and a knife are assembled on the utensil support in this manner, the spoon is supported in a readily accessible stable disposition and the knife is supported in an on-edge, slightly angled disposition wherein it can be easily grasped by a user.
Accordingly it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective support for eating utensils which can be readily blanked from a single sheet of cardboard material.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an effective disposable support for eating utensils which can be readily and easily assembled to an erected position and which effectively remains in an erected position once assembled.
An even further object of the instant invention is to provide a support for eating utensils including a support frame having a single aperture therein which is adapted for supporting a pair of eating utensils.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.